Ink jet technology can be used for applications such as printing of color filters in liquid crystal displays using printheads. In such applications, stringent uniformity requirements on the resulting product must be met. This in turn requires high levels of uniformity and directionality requirement for ink jets of the printheads. A printhead having defective jets cannot meet these requirements. In this case, an additional printing process is always carried out with the printhead replaced with another functioning printhead. However, the whole manufacturing process is both time consuming and complicated. Accordingly, production costs are increased.
What is needed, therefore is to provide a device for manufacturing a color filter which can accomplish the additional printing task using the same printhead.